Scarlet falls, A demon Rises
by Some guy2283
Summary: (ONE-SHOT)E.N.D. leads Tartaros. Magnolia has been attacked and worse, Erza has been taken by the very demons she fought against. Now known as the demon Titania, she will carve her own path along Fiore, staining the countryside with blood while doing so. Fear Tartaros, Fear E.N.D. Fear Titania.


**Remember a long time ago I said that I had a demon Erza one-shot in the works? Well after much procrastination here it is. I hope you all enjoy it, as I had a lot of fun, and grew emotional at some points while writing it.**

 **So, I'm sorry for not posting in a while, finals came and went and I've moved back home. So, I should have more time to get chapters out for you all. Again, I deeply apologize about that, please forgive me.**

 **In other news the next Legends chapter is almost done, I've got a little bit more I need to write before I post it and the Crimson Hunter is nowhere close to being finished.**

 **So, I've got another story in mind, that I would appreciate your opinion on. Basically, the premise is that Natsu gets kicked out of Fairy Tail (yes, I know it's one of those fanfics. But hear me out on this one) and joins a relatively unknown but powerful dark guild. (for reference think of the Illuminati) he eventually discovers that some people he looked up to while in Fairy Tail were actually members of the said dark guild and together many things happen that shape the whole of Fiore.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **So, with nothing else left to say, for now, ENJOY THE ONE-SHOT EVERYONE!**

* * *

 **(Magnolia, E.N.D. PoV)**

I find it funny in a way, standing on the corpses of what my pathetic excuse of a past life would call friends and family. To watch as people l once knew flee at my mere presence. Who knew humans could be so weak? My skills might actually get worse while hunting them. I need bigger prey to hunt, maybe dragons will give me the fun I seek. A blond is cowering at my mere presence muttering incoherently, I believe about why I would do something like this and an almost naked ice-mage falling at my feet. Apologizing for something, not that it matters to me anyway. I think I'll let the two of them live, as I would like them to provide some sort of entertainment for me in the future.

But enough of that for now, Back to more current matters. My current prey right now is one my past-self knew quite well. I believe her name is Erza or something, but that doesn't matter at all. What matters is how I'm going to have fun with her during this. Do I get her hopes up by letting get a few attacks on me? Or do I just not even give her a chance? Both options sound appealing to me right now and frankly, I don't know which one to choose.

" **Tell me Erza, do you honestly believe that you can defeat me? Because from what I've seen from you now, you're nothing more than a disappointment. I don't know why my past-self even bothered to look up to you at all."** So far, she has yet to land to any decent blows on me. Which makes me wonder why these pathetic excuses for living beings are even around in the first place.

"I can and I will. Natsu never gave up on me, so I won't do the same for him! He rescued me from the tower of heaven, he saved me from Jellal! I owe my life to him, the least I can do is to return the favor." She somehow managed to slice my shoulder with a swipe of her sword. It hurts, but it is something I can deal with later. I want to have more fun playing with her.

" **Honestly Erza how many times must I tell you, the Natsu you think you know is gone. Never to return. So, do me a favor and stay down."** I will admit that she is quite the fighter, her resolve is impressive. She would make a welcome addition to my army, in fact, I believe I've already got the perfect curse in mind for her when she becomes a demon.

"Damm you!" she wound up charging me with a singular katana in a slashing motion only to receive a nice fist to her face. That will probably leave a mark. Thankfully she'll be out for a while so that will allow me to go forward with what I have planned for her.

 **(Time skip:** **Tartaros, E.N.D. PoV)**

" **Lamy prepare the rebirth chambers, we have a guest. Make sure that she gets treated, properly"** With a brief affirmative from Lamy, our newest demon was placed in her chamber awaiting her rebirth into a new life.

 **"Be ready Titania, your new life awaits you. Lamy, be sure to not neglect her, if you alter her in any way that I disapprove of, I'll discontinue your production understand me?"** I sent the little demon a threatening glare that was sure to get rid of any thoughts of the sort from happening. After leaving the chambers I ran into Mard Geer who had the report on the Magnolia attack.

" **Before you tell me anything Mard, I want every demon here on high alert, no doubt that Titania's old friends will be on their way here to rescue her as we speak."** If my past has taught me anything, it's that her pathetic guild sticks together. So, if anyone from that guild survived other than the two I let live, they will come looking for her to try and free her. Which is something I don't want to happen.

"As you insist lord E.N.D., Mard Geer will get this done. I have the reports of the Magnolia attack are in if you would like to read them."

 **(Tartaros rebirth chamber, Erza PoV)**

I failed my friends, my guild, and worst of all, I failed Natsu. I failed to bring him back, and now I have to suffer for my failure. I have to suffer because I wasn't able to save him because I wasn't strong enough. I never will be, such is my curse. Natsu said something about a new life, am I to become like them?

This pain, it is unlike anything I have felt before. As if my multiple swords were cutting me to pieces, but yet my body remains undamaged. Multiple tendrils sliding all around me, injecting me with who knows what. Whenever I think of Lucy, Gray and everyone else at Fairy Tail, all I feel is a desire to slaughter them all, to make them cower at my feet and beg for me to spare them. There is a bloodlust that never seems to go away, a desire to kill all who stand against me. I feel is a desire to protect someone, a desire to protect and care for E.N.D. as if my life depended on it. _'Lord E.N.D… I promise… that I will not fail you… I give you my word as your protector.'_

 **(Tartaros, No PoV)**

With all of Tartarus on high alert, not a single hallway was left unguarded. The revival of their newest demon was close at hand, and it was to be a massive celebration. One in which would finally bring Ishgar to it knees. The dark guild had recently learned that the rest of the humans on the continent have amassed at the city of Crocus. As such the hour of humanity's, extinction was approaching.

The demon Titania was almost ready to be unleashed upon the continent of Ishgar. Horns were protruding from her head, which looks eerily similar to that of a Fairy's wings. Humanity won't know what's in for them

 **(Tartaros, E.N.D. PoV)**

 **"At last Titania, you are almost ready to be reborn. All that is left is to give you a curse. Lucky for you I already have one in mind."** I started the process of giving her a curse, the infinite blade's curse. It is a curse which allows the demon to instantly forge a weapon out of any material they happen to find. Happen to find a lone rock on the ground, she will be able to turn it into an axe, charred remains of a pathetic human, now she has a scythe. She will do great things in my army, I'm sure of it.

 **(Tartaros, Titania PoV)**

With the hour of my rebirth into Lord E.N.D.'s army close, I could feel myself jittering with excitement. I shall take pride in watching Humanity's fall, watching as those weaklings fall to their knees. I would be crying tears of joy if I was able to. I can't wait to be reborn, to serve Lord E.N.D.

I can sense his presence close by, it is powerful yet somehow comforting. As if you know that you will be protected from all sorts of harm.

 **"Are you ready Titania? It is time for you to step into your new life. Be proud of the demon you have become."** As the lid to my chamber was opened, I allowed myself the opportunity to get used to my new body. It feels similar to my old one, but yet it is more fluid. It is as if my entire body is a liquid able to move at my command.

" **Lord E.N.D. it is an honor to serve you,"** I said kneeling before him as my superior. Already hearing a faint but noticeable similarity between my old voice and now. It was a voice that sent chills down my spine, I loved it. it sounded like there were two voices whenever I spoke.

 **"Rise Titania, I assume you already know of the curse that I have given you?"**

 **"yes, my lord, you have given me the curse of infinite blades. You have also allowed me to retain my Requip magic, forgive me for asking my lord but why have do I have both magic and a curse? Especially when the other demons only have curses."** I asked with genuine curiosity, as to my knowledge demons are incapable of using magic, as such that resort to using curses instead.

 **"there is no harm in asking Titania as you are new. To answer your question, what good is having unlimited weapons if you have no place to store them? If you don't then those weapons you create could be used against you, which is something I believe neither of us wants. Such a feat was quite an accomplishment I must say."**

 **"You are right master E.N.D. If you will allow me to, I would like to prove my loyalty to Tartaros and to you."** I may be new in Lord E.N.D.s ranks, but I would like to prove to him that I am worthy of serving alongside the other demons of my new guild.

 **"you may Titania, I have reports that the last of the humans of Ishgar are holed up in the city of Crocus. However, I do not want you to assault them yet, you will raid a small village just on the outskirts of the city. You will be ruthless, leave no survivors. Make sure that you send a message to those who would investigate it afterward, am I understood?"** His request was simple and something I would enjoy immensely. I would finally get to play around with my new magic and have a little bit of fun in the process.

 **(no PoV)**

With a nod from the new demon, Tartaros began to plan its final attack against the humans of Ishgar. With their new demon Titania leading the attack. It would be a bloodbath unlike any in history up to that point. But that is getting too far in the future.

 **(Small Village, Titania PoV)**

This village doesn't look like much, destroying this should be an easy task for me. Maybe once I finish here I'll torch this place to the ground to send a message to the human of Crocus. Humans, even a mention of those disgusting creatures disgusts me. I can't believe I used to enjoy being a part of their pathetic race. Being a demon is far superior in every aspect.

This attack on the village itself wasn't anything important to me as none of the villagers put up any sort of a fight against me. So, I began to follow Lord E.N.D.s instructions and send the rest of the humans a message once word of what has occurred here reaches crocus. I carved the symbol of my guild in the walls of one of the still standing buildings. Just large enough for it to stand out amongst the death and destruction that has occurred here.

 **"I will never understand humans"** I spoke aloud, figuring I still had time before I had to return to Tartaros **"They always claim that demons are evil and need to be eradicated. However, they don't see the evil they do to themselves and others. Quite ironic isn't it?"** with a smile on my face I left the wreckage of the village.

 **(Crocus, Lucy PoV)**

Word had quickly reached our base at crocus about the destruction of a village close by, and Gray, Sting, rouge and I were sent to investigate. Apparently, from initial reports, the bodies of the inhabitants of the said village were bisected in various different places. Saying I was nervous going into this would be an understatement, I was downright terrified about what we would find.

Ever since Erza went missing during Tartaros' attack on magnolia, everyone from Fairy Tail who managed to survive the attack had been on edge more so than usual. We didn't know if she had been killed, or worse converted into one of those horrifying things.

When we arrived at the village, not a single one of us could've imagined the destruction that we saw. Many buildings were in ruins, bodies of various people littered the streets with looks of fear and terror permanently etched onto their faces.

"What happened here?" I asked everyone, hoping that anyone of them could come up with some sort of solution to our problem.

"I don't know, I can't who would have caused something like this." I heard Sting reply. Fear evident in his voice.

"There's a building that's somehow standing, we should go check it out!" Gray remarked. He was right. Despite all of this devastation around us, one building had miraculously managed to survive the chaos and remain standing. It was charred in some places but Perhaps that could give us some clue as to what happened here.

Upon further inspection of the building, all of us found something that we didn't want to see. On the building was the guild emblem for Tartaros, the same guild that had attacked and leveled Magnolia earlier. Were they the ones behind this attack? But this village wasn't anything too important, why would they bother themselves to attack this place?

"Guys, I think I know who was responsible for this!" I yelled for them, I had an idea about who was behind this attack. Given that Tartaros has no one proficient in the use of swords, the bodies here showed that they were killed with a sword and the fact that Erza had yet to show herself after her devastation of Fairy Tail earlier. I came to the unfortunate conclusion that she had to be the one behind this, mainly because the swordswoman named Kagura would be the only other one capable of this kind of destruction and she's safely accounted for in crocus.

"Who was it, Lucy? You have to tell us!" all three of them asked at the same time.

"I… I think… that Erza was the one behind this…"

 **(Small Village, Gray's PoV)**

I couldn't believe what Lucy just said, Erza couldn't be the one who killed everyone here. the Erza I know is incapable of killing, no matter how much they deserve it!

"You have to be joking Lucy, there is no way Erza would do something like this!" I said in shock.

"I want to believe you gray, I really do. But with no one hearing from Erza since Tartaros attacked Magnolia, she seems like the most likely candidate at the moment." I heard Lucy mumble. She was close to crying, this must be affecting her more than anyone of us could realize. Erza was the one that every one of us looked up to, yeah flame-breath had his idiotic quirks which kept us going, but Erza was always someone who anchored us. Always pushing us to do our best no matter the circumstances. I won't tell her this directly, but I look up to her as a role model. Someone I should try to emulate.

Looking around, Round and Sting didn't seem to take this news too well. Who could blame them? after the performance that she gave during the Grand Magic Games, claimed herself someone who shouldn't be messed with. For her to be working with Tartaros now, I don't think that we'll be around for very much longer.

 **(Tartaros, Titania PoV)**

I had arrived back to Tartaros, only to stumble into Lord E.N.D. talking with Mard Geer about the final attack on Tartaros.

 **"Ahh Titania, I take it that your little adventure was successful?"** Lord E.N.D asked me, every time I hear his voice, something changes about me. It isn't much, but it is noticeable whatever it is.

 **"Yes Lord E.N.D. it went exactly as I thought I would, I even left a little message for those who would find my handiwork,"** I said response, a small smile graced my lips as I recalled who mercilessly I slaughtered those who inhabited that village.

 **"Excellent work Titania, I have a new request if you wouldn't mind."** He asked with a rather concerned look to him

 **"Of course, Lord E.N.D. What is it that you require of me?"**

 **"Since you are going to be leading the attack into Crocus, I want to know if your past self, knows of any information that might be of value to us"** With a look of glee, I began to inform everyone present of my knowledge of Crocus. All of the secret pathways that I had come across, and the general layout of the city itself. For such a grand event, it would be beneficial to us to have as much knowledge as possible.

 **"Excellent, Titania you may leave and prepare for your role in the attack to come. I will send Seilah for you when we are about to begin."** With a respectful nod towards my master, I went back towards my dorm in the cube. My face evident with anticipation for the battle to come. The day where we finally remove the human filth from Ishgar and prove that demons are the superior species.

 **(Tartaros, E.N.D. PoV)**

Everything is going exactly how I expected them to be. Titania has proven herself to be quite the adversary in combat. But she's grown overconfident in herself. That is going to be something I will remedy once Crocus falls by my hand.

The plan is simple, Titania will be at the forefront of our attack. With her versatility, I have no doubt that she will be able to find a way past their defenses and allow the rest of Tartaros into crocus for the slaughter. At times such as this though, I find it regrettable that I don't have demons such as Deliora or Lullaby with me to aid in the attack. Their abilities would certainly be useful.

" **Seilah, please go and fetch Titania for me. The time has come for crocus and all of Ishgar to fall."** As she left to fetch the one who will lead the attack, I decided to Send Tempester and some minor demons out to do some scouting. Mainly to find which parts of Crocus were the least defended, as it was a certainty that everyone there would be on high alert.

 **(Tartaros, Titania PoV)**

With the fall of the humans of Ishgar, a new era will come forth. An era in which we demons of Tartaros are the ones in power. Soon we will be hunting humans for sport instead of the other way around. Every second that passes increases my longing to stain my many blades with the blood of humans.

"Titania, Lord E.N.D. has requested your presence, it would do well for you not to make him wait." As I heard Seilah, I began to steel myself for the fight to come. This fight would be my first true fight, and I had the honor of leading the attack.

 **"Thank you Seilah, I shall go immediately."** As I walked through the guild, I began to plan out the potential ways I would slaughter each and every one of my victims. Each one more gruesome and violent than the last. Just thinking about it sent shivers down my spine, it truly was a wonderful feeling.

 **(Crocus, Lucy's PoV)**

Walking through the streets of crocus, I noticed the ever-increasing amount of rune knights on patrol. It seemed like there was one of them on every corner. Given the recent concern over what happened in that village, I can see why everyone would think this way. I just hope that my assumption was wrong. I don't know what I would do if Erza joined them. I've always looked up to her, her strength is the reason I got through most of what I did. Granted I always had Natsu for support as well.

Speaking of Natsu, as soon as we found out he was E.N.D. I was heartbroken. I would never have guessed that one of my best friends and teammates would have been the infamous demon. In a way, it makes me question how I see everyone else I know if they're hiding any secrets.

The alarm suddenly came to life as multiple soldiers started rushing to the wall. Were we under attack already? I need to find out for sure, I know that Gray is already on the wall. Calling upon both Sagittarius and Loke, I continued running towards the fight. Determined to save the city I've now been forced to call home

As I reached the city walls the sight that befell me was one that shook me to my very soul. Standing alone before all of us, was a singular being with clad in a black armor adorned with a multitude of spikes. Scarlet red hair flowing in the wind. It was Erza! could she have survived the attack on Magnolia and made her way here? With her here, we might just stand a chance against E.N.D. and Tartaros! But as the smoke behind her cleared, there was the rest of Tartaros standing behind her and she wasn't moving or trying to make any action against them. She was just standing there with a grin on her face for some reason.

Could what I had feared all along be true? Did Erza actually join Tartaros? I fear that may have actually happened. If so, I fear our chances of surviving this just got a whole lot worse.

 **(Crocus, Titania's PoV)**

I could smell the fear on their faces as I approached them. The looks on their faces made me shiver in delight. Who knew that human fear could elicit such a reaction in me.

As Master E.N.D. came up to me, he gave me a specific set of instructions. I was to create a hole in the wall big enough to allow the rest of Tartaros through. Then I would be allowed to do as I pleased, Perhaps I would finish off Lucy and Gray. As I never cared for them much beyond being teammates with them back in my past life.

Picking up a pebble off the ground, I used my curse and transformed it into a hammer large enough the create a sizeable hole in the wall before us.

 **"I am ready to begin lord E.N.D. Given the probable nature of their defenses, I may require some means of protection as I charge the wall."** If I know Lucy well enough she more than likely has her archer spirit out right now. Gray will also have one of his ranged attacks prepared as well. This attack will be my hardest one by far, even in regards to the battles my past life fought.

On Lord E.N.D.'s signal, I charged the wall, Dodging arrows and other magic attacks along the way. Supported along the way by my fellow demons, this would truly be a glorious day for Tartaros.

With one swing from my hammer, the wall fell. Killing or wounding anyone who was unfortunate enough to be caught at the point of impact. This allowed the rest of my guild to charge through so that they could complete their own objectives.

Walking through the streets of Crocus once again bring a sense of nostalgia, as memories of my feats during the Grand Magic Games came back. Specifically, during the third day's event, Pandemonium. Given I had then what I have now, I find it likely that I would have been able to complete that event without even breaking a sweat as they call it.

"ERZA!" I heard two familiar voices say behind me. Turning around I was meet with the remaining members of team Natsu, Gray Fullbuster, And Lucy Heartfilia. Loke was currently with her at the moment as I assumed that her archer had returned due to being out of ammunition. Such is the sad fate of archers, good all the way until they run out of arrows.

 **"Ah, the remaining members of team Natsu, I am surprised Lord E.N.D. decided to let you live. You two will be my finest kills this day."** With a rather sadistic grin, I stood my ground as the two of them relentlessly bombarded me with questions as to why I joined Tartaros. Why I would give up my very humanity in service of them.

 **"the answer to all of your questions is very simple."** I heard from behind them **"Titania simply understands the benefits that being a demon provides. Granted I had to use a little bit of force to help her see it."** Hearing Lord E.N.D. I instantly dropped to one knee as he made his way over to me.

 **"I wonder, how long has it been since the four of us have stood together like this."** He spoke to them before turning his head in my direction. **"You may rise Titania. We have prey to hunt."**

 **(Crocus, No PoV)**

As the original four members of team Natsu prepared to engage each other in combat. The City itself was in ruins as many demons charged through the hole that Titania made. Mercilessly killing or taking prisoner anyone who happened to be in their way. Seilah would use her macro curse to gain unwilling allies for Tartaros, as Mard Geer would cut off any escape routes using his thorns curse.

"open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" "Ice Devil's Zeroth Longsword!" Gray and Lucy being the first ones to start the engagement. Lucy sending Loke and Taurus after Titania, and Gray going after E.N.D. Both hoping to knock the two of them out quickly so that they could be restored to their human forms. Each fight going into a different part of the city, in an effort to divide them so they won't be able to assist each other should they require it.

 **"Is that the best you can do Lucy? Honestly, I'm disappointed in you. How could you ever call yourself a member of Fairy Tail, much less a member of Team Natsu."** Titania Taunted while easily dodging each of Taurus's attacks. Turning a nearby piece of rubble into a halberd, she struck Taurus instantly sending the spirit back to the celestial world to recover from his injuries. Loke was luckier to a degree as he managed to dodge a few of Titania's strikes before taking a hit to his chest and being sent back to the spirit world himself.

"Erza, you know I've always looked up to you. Gray does too, how can you not see that! Where's the Erza that would fight for her friends to the bitter end." Lucy pleaded "Where's the Erza that wouldn't give up?!" Lucy could do nothing but evade Titania's relentless onslaught. Occasionally landing a minor hit with her Fleuve d'etoiles.

 **"I don't care if you used to look up to me, all that matters now is that you are my enemy. And you more than anyone should know what happens to those who oppose me. Remember that village I leveled earlier? That would be a perfect example of what I am capable of. Now hurry up and admit defeat already, I have better things to accomplish."** Striking Lucy with the pole of her halberd, Titania merely smirked at the cowering mage before her.

 **"I'm giving you one chance Lucy, Surrender to Tartaros. Become a demon like I have and know power far beyond what you currently know. You can be with Natsu again, I know you care for him."** As Lucy struggled to her feet, Titania merely put her foot on her back, forcing Lucy back to the ground. Eliciting a pained cry from the young blond as she did so.

 **(Crocus, Lucy PoV)**

Why would Erza do this? What did E.N.D. do to her to make her think like this? I don't know, and I doubt I want to find out. But if Erza becoming a demon made her this strong, how much do I pale in comparison to E.N.D.? Does gray even have a chance at beating him? As much as I don't want to do it, I have to give up, there's no way that I would be able to fight the two of them let alone any other demon from Tartaros. Especially in my current state.

"I don't stand a chance," Lucy cried. "Turn me into a demon for all I care Erza, just make sure that no one else dies today." I've given up, even though it's not in my guild's nature to do so. I know when I'm outclassed, and this fight is one of them. All I can do is pray that Tartaros will give the civilians here a chance.

 **"Smart move Lucy,"** I heard Erza say in that twisted voice of hers **"Although I can't guarantee their safety. That would have to be discussed with master E.N.D. himself. Now come, let's go and watch gray's downfall, together shall we?"**

 **(Crocus, No PoV)**

As Lucy tried to bring Erza back to the side of humanity, Gray was having a rather difficult time doing the same to E.N.D. Every one of his attacks would be perfectly countered, and any potential discussion would go nowhere.

 **"is that really all you're capable of Fullbuster? If I had known I would have killed you back in Magnolia. Would have saved me the trouble of having to kill you now."** Despite E.N.D.'s continued mockery, Gray kept pushing onwards. Determined to save the person his rival and brother.

"Well, why didn't you? Do you really gain pleasure from all this destruction? Think Natsu! What you're doing is wrong and you need to stop it!" Gray yelled, with his words falling on deaf ears. "ICE MAKE: CANNON!" With this final attack, Gray was hoping that it would be enough to claim victory over E.N.D. and hopefully bring Natsu back to his senses. As the smoke cleared from the attack, the sight that befell him was not what he wanted to see.

 **"That was a nice shot Fullbuster, however, it wasn't good enough. Try again when your attacks have more power to them."** With no scars adorning his body, E.N.D. stood proud against his tired adversary.

 **"Normally I would offer you a spot amongst our ranks for your performance, but I can easily have Silver revived and use his magic how I please. So begone, Gray Fullbuster."** Upon uttering those final words, Gray's body ignited in demonic fire. Fear and sadness mixed with pain in his screams as his body slowly became nothing but ash to be blown away by the wind.

 **(Crocus, E.N.D. PoV)**

It feels good wiping that pathetic Ice mage from this world. But why do I suddenly have this feeling of regret and guilt? Could my old self still be affecting me even now? I can't believe that idiot of a fire mage could influence my feelings still. I will have to find him and burn him to ashes as well. Nothing will stop me from my goals, and I mean nothing. Zeref will die by my hands, with or without an army behind my backs.

 **"Lord E.N.D. I have defeated Lucy Heartfilia and she has accepted to become one of us. If you will allow me to speak I admire how easily you dealt with Gray."** Seeing Titania holding Lucy in chains brought a smile to my face. My mind racing with possibilities on what to do with her. What curse I should give her.

Giving a little more thought into it, I decided to allow her to keep her magic. But instead, I will perform a feat unheard of. I will corrupt the celestial spirits in her possession. Such a feat will truly put my name in the history books for generations to come.

 **"Very Good Titania, see to it that she is brought to the cube as soon as possible, I will remain here and oversee the destruction to come."** As she nodded and walked away, I began to think of the events that transpired that led to this moment. From the attack on magnolia which gave me the demon Titania, to where we are now. I truly have a powerful demon on my side who will definitely be needed in the coming fight against Zeref. I know the fight against him will be the hardest one I will have to go up against. Perhaps I should have kept the young Fullbuster around and have him be my counter to Invel. No matter, I can always have Keyes resurrect him if necessary. Wouldn't that be Ironic, to have both Fullbusters in my service? Granted I would eventually have to deal with a Father-son betrayal. But I think my fellow demons and I should be able to handle it.

Be prepared Zeref, Tartaros is coming for you and I doubt that the little empire you have created will be enough to stand against the oncoming storm. It will a storm of fire unlike any you have seen, dear brother.

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? I'm actually curious to see if anyone wants to continue on from where I left off. If so you have my full permission to do so! (just be sure to send me a PM so I can read it! I'm actually quite an avid reader when I'm not writing.) Feel free to leave your thoughts and I'll see you all again soon!**


End file.
